Grooved
by diijalovexo
Summary: Lonliness is a curse that can only be lifted by love. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was the way his amber eyes trailed me as I walked, or perhaps it was the the magnetism we had for one another. All I knew was with one look, I was enthralled.

My job hasn't always been considered conventional, after all I work at a circus. Well my boss Naraku likes to call it a festival, but I knew better we were freaks. People lined up to watch us perform tricks and make fools of ourselves in order to entertain them. I despised my job, but if my boss was correct about one thing it would be that I would never be excepted into the world, I was suppose to displayed as some opening attraction.

I was born as a priestess. I had extraordinary powers, of course there are other priestesses in this world but my power has surpassed all. I can hypnotize people, perform healing powers, and most importantly not feel any pain whatsoever. My mother like myself was a priestess, but unfortunately fell in love with a demon. My father had died before I was born, but with his death he left me with a curse.

I was too powerful, a burden if I must say so. I had no purpose to be this powerful, I didn't live in the feudal era anymore where a powerful lineage would get me somewhere. No, I live in the modern world where making magic appear from your fingertips makes you a mutant. My mother had always felt bad for me, but she didn't feel bad enough not to abandon me when I turned sixteen.

Life never seemed to suit me well, but here felt like I belonged, as if this sick place was my home. I was considered extremely beautiful because of my father's side. I was born with ebony hair and navy blue eyes. I am of Japanese descent, and am an average height. Along with my priestess powers I developed demon powers as well.

My father gave me speed, durability, and immortality. Imagine a beautiful priestess who never aged and was powerful enough to kill the entire Japanese population, but instead I performed tricks for them. My act consisted of knives being thrown at my torso and swallowing them whole. It was crazy considering the entire demon population of Japan was in hiding, except for my best friend Shippo Kitsune. He was a fox demon and displayed himself as the amazing man born with animal ears. These people ate up the fact that we weren't normal, shit I probably would too.

My other good friend Sango Tajiya was in the act, she tamed lions as stereotypical as that seems. She like myself had immortality, unlike myself however she wasn't a half demon. She was cursed after she killed a succubus. Apparently she had been bitten while killing it and was now granted all the powers of a succubus. These people were my dysfunctional family, I loved them and they were all I had left. I had always been discluded and isolated in life. Girls hated me for my looks, and guys well they were afraid of what I could do to them.

I never found love, now don't get me wrong I wasn't some bitter hag, but... I was lonely. I craved for affection. I had friends, but I didn't have companionship or love. I didn't have someone who I could make myself whole with. Sango and myself were seemed to be loveless people. Shippo had fallen in love with one of the other carnies named Kanna. But, Sango and I were just not welcomed in the department of love.

"Kagome, you have five minutes until your act is up! Get a move on!"

"I'm coming you bastard!"

I grabbed my Sisley Paris lipstick and sighed. I hated this, I hated my life. But here I am, dolling up for these people so they can gawk at me and watch me perform.

"Well old girl, it's time to shine."

I grabbed my corset and slipped my heels on. I plastered my ambiguous smile and walked out behind the platform.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here we have our beautiful sword swallowing mistress Kagome!"

The crowd cheered, and my mind went blank. Time to give them a show.


	2. Chapter 2

I had done the tricks as I was suppose to, might I add that the majority of my audience were horny men. I decided tonight to have a little bit of a dominatrix feel to my outfit. I was wearing my black laced corset that emphasized my breasts, along with that I had my diamond studded garter belt paired with my black laced embroidered Jimmy Choo's. I may be a carny but that doesn't mean I have to dress like one. I was dazzling, exciting, and mysterious. I made men drop to their knees and while I hated it, I enjoyed it. Simply for the fact that men were weakened by the sight of a beautiful woman.

I dazzled them, I smiled enigmatically and bowed. They cheered excessively and I toke my leave.

"Fucking idiots." I spewed bitterly. I hated my job and most importantly I hated my audience for eating this shit up. I walked to my tent and sat down by my vanity.

"My my Kagome, it seems as though you have impressed the crowd once again." I put down my make up brush and rolled my eyes.

"That's my job, is it not?" Naraku squinted his eyes and stalked closer to me, almost in a menacing way. If I had been a fool I would have feared him, but I knew I was his moneymaker and he refused to put that at risk.

"Now dear Kagome, you forget that I dislike when you don't watch your tongue." We starred each other down, a battle of wills that I knew I wouldn't win.

"Sorry, I'll work on that." His devious smirk spread like wild fire against his face.

"I just stopped by to tell you that we might book a private show."

"What a pleasant surprise, I assume all the other acts will be there as well." He fell silent. I turned around and stared at him vehemently. He looked at me with his sadistic smirk and walked even closer to my vanity.

"Of course not, these men only want you." My anger was the equivalence of a boiling pot that he continually added fire too.

"What did I tell you about last time? Did you forget you almost lost your main attraction?" I didn't mind the extra money that ensued however I did mind being grouped at and being coerced into sexual acts.

"Of course I do my sweet, I would never put you in harms way. These men are quite wealthy however and placed a hefty sum for your entertainment. So if I were you, I'd get with it."

"Fuck you, you don't own me."

"Oh, but I do. Where would you be without me hmm? Outside on some corner in downtown Tokyo that's what." My eyes burned and my throat began to clog up. Damn it Kagome, don't cry.

"When will I be performing?" he chuckled manically and grabbed his cane.

"In two days, so think of something that will dazzle them."

He left my tent and left me to fester in my thoughts. I hate him, he is the bane of my existence. I can do better than this... Can't I? Abruptly Sango busted into my tent and saw my state.

"Oh Kagome, what happened?" I swallowed my tears and put up the facade I had mastered.

"Nothing of course, how was your act?" She starred at me sternly and must have decided to leave it be.

"It was alright, you know how the men are." I shook my head in acknowledgement. The women in our show were scantily clothed. Sango wore a bedazzled leotard with fishnet stockings, accompanied with her black Louis Vuitton Tomboy ankle boots. She had the stereotypical top hat, red jacket, and bow tie to go along with her outfit. She like myself only dressed in the finest, with the money we made we were aloud.

"So, what are your plans tonight?"

"Nothing that I can think of, why?"

"I was thinking we could explore Osaka and hit up a few bars." I looked to her and searched her face. Sango rarely went out due to the unneeded attention we received so hearing this was bizarre.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she fidgeted nervously and looked away.

"I am meeting a man there and didn't want to go by myself." Typical, but I didn't blame her so I just smiled at her and turned back to my vanity.

"Of course I will, can't have my partner in crime end up being kidnapped." She snorted, we both knew that if worse came to worse she could kick some major ass.

"Does ten sound good?" I nodded my head, and she toke her leave. I sighed. Another night of third wheeling, whoopee. Perhaps tonight I could find some poor sucker who would alleviate all this sexual frustration I had.

"Pshh, as if."


	3. Chapter 3

Sango had decided on a club named Sinners, as cliche as it sounded. The club was vigorous and had promise of a good time. I decided to be scantily clothed as usual wearing my blood red paneling bodycon dress. It hugged every curve I had and emphasized my rear. I chose to wear my ebony hair down in loose barrel curls, pairing the whole look with my nude patent leather Manolo Blahnik heels. Sango decided on a Chanel little black dress paired with her black Chanel pumps, finishing her look with her signature high ponytail.

"Kaggie you look amazing! You make me look like a potato." I rolled my eyes animatedly at her and elbowed her side.

"Oh stop Sango, you are beautiful and I'm sure your man can see that." She smiled at me brilliantly and hooked her arm on to mine.

"Onward we go!"

The inside was congested with the usual drunks and druggies, we decided on grabbing a booth and ordered some drinks. I of course only ordered hard liquor while Sango decided on a strawberry daiquiri. She began fidgeting and bouncing her leg up and down non stop.

"Sango." she continued lost in her trance, sipping her drink.

"Sango!"

"Huh?"

"Relax, you're going to give me a stroke with the way you're moving." She giggled and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kaggie, it's just I'm nervous. You know I'm all cursed and what not." I gave her a broken smile, trying not to cast my pain upon her.

"Oh San, you're not cursed... We just haven't found the right one yet." Suddenly she perked up and grabbed her compact.

"How do I look?" she said restlessly.

"Perfect." she gave me her award winning smile and stood. She stood next to a man with a stature of 6'1. He was dark haired and had indigo colored eyes. He had his short dark hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and had two gold hoops in his right ear. He smiled brightly at Sango and hugged her.

"You look beautiful my dear Sango." she blushed and giggled like a school girl. He turned to me and put his hand out.

"You are quite a beauty yourself, what is your name?" I toke his hand and smiled back.

"Kagome, and yours?"

"Miroku. It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Sango." Suddenly the song Latch by Disclosure came on, and Sango snatched Miroku's hand.

"Let's dance!"

"Well it was nice meeting you Kagome!" suddenly they disappeared in the crowd of dancers. I smiled at them, and became encased in my loneliness. Tonight was not going to be like the others. I went to the bar to order another drink.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" I turned around to a very enticing man. He had long dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. His tanned skin stretched across his beautiful white teeth and I smirked at him.

"Why of course not." he smiled even harder and sat next to me.

"You are gorgeous, what's your name?"

"Thank you, my name is Kagome... And yours is...?"

"Kouga Wolfe, it's a pleasure to meet you." I continued to flirt with him while he threw his advances. Suddenly a slow song came on.

"Would you like to dance?" I smiled and grabbed his hand. We sensuously swayed to the music, pressing our bodies together in a dance only lovers knew. The lyrics guiding us in a path of no return. He smiled and kissed my neck.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I smiled seductively and nodded my head.

"Yeah, just give me minute." I dug in the bottomless pit of my Michael Kors purse and retrieved my cellphone. I texted Sango.

**Text: Found another victim ;) see you tomorrow. **

I grabbed his hand and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Shall we." he gave me his wolfish grin and lead the way.

* * *

><p>I woke up, my body engulfed by Kouga's hands and torso. I huffed wanting to escape, I wriggled out of his grasp, but he only seemed to readjust his grip whenever I broke free. I had no choice, I needed to wake him up.<p>

"Kouga." I whispered, he barely cracked his eyes and mumbled something incoherent.

"Let me pee." he smirked and rolled over.

I grabbed my dress and heels and booked it to his living room. Forget my undergarments, I needed out now. I exited his apartment and got into his elevator and dressed while I descended. Suddenly the elevator stopped and in came the most breathtaking man I had ever seen in all my existence. He had ivory colored hair that was pulled into a ponytail, contrasting with his tanned skin. His eyes were a molten honey, and atop of his head were two dog ears. I had the urge to grab them but knew that it would be incredibly rude. His toned body was in a black Armani suit. He like myself only enjoyed the finest in fashion.

I found myself looking down at my feet, something I never did around men. My inside were rioting in a nervous manner. This man, who ever he was had me on edge. Suddenly we reached the lobby floor. I walked out smoothly, trying to seem natural with all the grace and confidence I usually had. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull. I smirked.

"Got him."


End file.
